Under the Mistletoe
by williewildcat
Summary: Norman and Alex share an intimate Christmas Eve. Gifts are the only things exchanged! Post Whitechapel so possible spoilers for story! Established relationship Jayden/OC! MERRY/HAPPY EVERYTHING!


_**A/N: **_A little Xmas gift for the Heavy Rain verse!

WARNING: This takes place AFTER Whitechapel! But I wanted to share this because I am a giving soul!

* * *

"It's snowing again," Norman sighed as he gazed pointedly out the window.

"Imagine that," Alex straightened up from placing the final gift under the tree. "It's Philadelphia, in the winter, and it's Christmas Eve." The grin widened across her face as she stood with hands perched on her hips.

"Does it ever stop snowing or raining?" He whined but it was playful in nature.

"Nature does it because she knows you like to bitch about the weather. Besides, you're from Boston where it snows from September to March!"

He sighed and turned from the dancing squalls. The smell of the chicken and noodles emanated from the crock pot on the counter.

"So when are Ethan and Madison coming over?"

"Tomorrow afternoon. It's the first holiday we've spent together since..." her voiced trailed away. Norman's head shot up at the fading of her words. Alex slowly sat on the couch, running her hands up and down the tops of her thighs. "Damn, damn, damn! Why did I bring that up? I'm sorry I didn't mean to go down that road."

"Don't be sorry," he sympathetically shook his head before taking his place alongside her. Alex leaned against him, feeling the protective embrace slip around her.

"Yeah, I shouldn't be dwelling on that. Besides, I did get you something." She reached over for the foil wrapped box nestled between a couple of stacks of books. They were the same tomes that had kept her company during that dark time in her life.

"Here," she held it out in her open palms. Norman smiled and accepted her offering. He took a moment to study the effort she had exerted in the exquisite packaging. Bright Arctic blue adorned with silver flakes that sparkled in the light. The ends were immaculately cut and angled with tape that was perfectly placed at each edge. Ribbon of white like the very scene playing out beyond the window complimented it all with a modest gathering of curls.

He hoped she had not spent a small fortune on him as his fingers carefully tugged and stretched the ribbon until he could slip it off the box. His index finger glided under one side, lifting the paper up. He repeated this with the other side then turned his focus on the bottom.

Alex tried to suppress a laugh as his attempted to not destroy the paper. It was cute really.

The metallic box stared back at him offering no clue as to what it held. Norman lifted the lid and felt his mouth drop. His eyes tracked upward, brimming with surprise. Alex was beaming but nodded. He could feel his heart hammering at this sight.

"Alex you didn't have to." His fingers traced the outer edge of sleek watch. "This is great."

"I wasn't sure which one to get but I decided on the Chrono Classic one. It's Swiss Army so it will last."

"I-I don't know what to say." Norman plucked the bracelet out and slid his sleeve back. Alex unfastened the clasp then secured the timepiece on his wrist. "It fits perfectly. Thank you."

He clutched her hands into his, lightly caressing the tops with his thumbs.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has done. Thank you."

"I would do it again and again," her voice dropped to a warm whisper. He could feel his face neck and ears ignite with their tight proximity. But that wasn't the only thing that had ignited. The dark strands of chocolate silk slipped from the band that restrained her hair, tickling her cheek and ear. A deviant smirk formed along her lips as Alex closed the space between them with her body.

"There's more to your gift," she nipped at the outer shell of his ear.

"Oh god," he groaned, feeling his pants become smaller with each passing second.

"Slip your hand down my pants."

His brain couldn't register her request at first. Lust was swimming through his head, bringing to life delicious thoughts of what the next part of her gift was.

"Here," she grappled his wrist and led it towards the hem of her yoga pants. Norman's brain caught up with him and he eagerly pushed the faded cotton and elastic aside. His fingers dipped further down until they abruptly halted.

"Did you..." he was breathless.

"Yep," she swung her leg over his lap until she was hovering before him. Norman hurriedly pulled the layers of cotton down showing him what his fingers had felt. His tongue was thick and refused to move. It was beautiful.

Smooth skin greeted his hungry eyes, free of any curl that had been there not even a few days before. His tongue moved, flickering across his mouth before he leaned in to taste the tender flesh. Her hand carded through his hair, encouraging him on with gentle sweeps. His hands roughly shoved her pants further down, exposing more of the sweet heated skin.

Norman darted the tip of his tongue between the folds, teasing her with subtle prods.

"Mmmmmmm," his tongue pushed harder drawing out the sensitive bud. The softness of her newly exposed skin fueled his need. This was incredible! She was quivering all over, craving the same thing as he. His fingers glided up her inner thigh, stroking the the creamy inner surfaces along the way.

"Fuck," she hissed at the breaching of two fingers. They weren't thick like his impressive cock but she couldn't stop herself from fucking the digits nonetheless. The short snaps of her hips brought a wicked grin to his mouth. With eyes watching her face contort and twist, he slipped a third inside. She wanted him. He could see it, hear it, and smell it.

Norman craved her body on top of his.

The intrusion was rudely taken away, eliciting a growl of frustration from her.

""I need you," he was panting beneath her. She could only nod and fumbled with his pants, succeeding in unlooping the belt and popping the button apart before prying the zipper open. Norman arched his hips allowing for the cumbersome pair and black boxers to glide down off his hips and legs. His cock jutted proudly with a few droplets of precome dotted the head. Alex shimmied free of the pants and boy shorts kicking both aside.

"Come here," he beckoned seductively. A finger crooked at her to which she obediently approached. Norman welcomed her into his waiting embrace, angling her hips and pulling down. The slick tip rubbed against her entrance, causing a few jerks in response. She came down slow, letting his body feel how sweet hot and wet it was. He wanted to come at that instant; the sensations of skin against skin was more than his mind could comprehend.

"Someone cleaned up."

"You noticed," he drew her into a hard kiss. Their bodies connected in the most intimate way, only enhancing the bond between them.

Norman fist the shirt that obstructed his view of the supple breasts he cherished, coming close to ripping it around the back as he worked it over her head. Her body had become leaner and toner over the last year, showing off what he considered the perfect pair of tits. He latched greedily to one, suckling the erect bud with demanding tugs of his lips and tongue.

His eyes glanced lovingly towards her, reveling in the euphoria that graced the stunning rings of sapphire. His favorite way of having her was her riding him, with her being bent over the couch, chair, or counter a close second. But the new look she sported only excited him greater, propelling his body up to meet hers.

"Beautiful," his breath draped between her breasts. "So beautiful..."

_And mine..._

Her skin carried the scent of her body splash: Cherry blossom. It was his favorite one. She knew what she was doing! The scent, the freshly waxen skin, and those moans! The constant song of her impending orgasm was only pushing him further to the edge. It wasn't helping that the wet slick sounds were playing upon his heightened senses.

"Norman," Alex whimpered but the undulations of her hips sped up. He ceased her pleas with his mouth, forcing his tongue into the dark hot cavern. His own groan surfaced at the kissing of his cock by the velvet walls. The sticky burning pressure wavered along the length of his erection, coating it with the golden honey of her release.

"You feel so good."

He continued praising her, bathing her upper body in a shower of kisses, never letting his eyes stray away from her. Her skin was glistening in the shower of the overhead light. Her tresses matted to her forehead and neck as his had become matted and damp.

Alex flung her head back letting out a powerful cry as her body gave out. With each thrust of her body, his cock was milked harder and longer. Norman felt it start in depths of his lower body. The familiar and welcomed constricting that ushered that sweet ecstasy. It only grew like thunder, roaring through his ears and blood until he felt the first crest invade her body.

"Alex," he whined and slammed upward, brushing her convulsing body with the white hot seed that had taken her times before. "Here," he locked his sweaty arms to her waist, planting her firmly on his lap. Dribbles of semen rolled and fanned out across their thighs as they held each other tight. Both struggled to control their breathing and hearts.

She closed her eyes and smiled before bumping her forehead with his.

"We should make this a holiday tradition," he teased.

"I won't argue there," she lightly kissed his nose.

"I got something for you," he forced the words out. "The red box on the stand to your left."

Alex felt giddy as she retrieved it and perched back on his lap. It had a tiny green bow, the kind one bought at Walmart or Target. But that didn't matter.

He had bated breath as he watched her open the top and gauge her reaction. Norman was praying he didn't screw up; not after the birthday debacle. He was about to find out.

"Norman, it's, I don't know what to say."

The lapis lazuli stone was embedded in the hand carved silver setting. It was oval in shape with the silver being braided or woven like a braid. The chain was thin but silver as well. It looked old.

"Remember when I was on the case in Santa Fe a few months back?"

"Yeah," she couldn't take her eyes off the pendant.

"Well I had some down time and I took a trip to the market they have. I wasn't sure if you would like it or would wear it. You don't wear jewelry or at least none I have seen."

"This," Alex interjected, "I will wear! I'll only take it off to shower and go to bed." She held out her hands with the chain dangling from them. "Will you?"

"Of course," he opened the tiny clasp then quickly fastened it. "There...It's perfect on you."

"Thank you," she bounced around letting herself get used to the comfortable weight of the token. "I love it." Alex took a deep breath before she uttered, "I love you. No, I don't love you. I'm IN love with you."

Norman felt time stop. Alex was in love with him?

"Norman you okay?"

_Did I just cross the line? He's not saying anything. Oh shit..._

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Alex." His hands lifted up until they were holding the sides of her face. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Did I say something wrong?" She was biting down on her bottom lip.

"NO! No, you didn't say anything wrong. I wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

"The same way?" She found herself curious now. "Norman, is there something you're not telling me? You know you can tell me anything. We went through so much with-"

"I'm in love with you Alex. I wasn't sure at first how to say it. I was scared to tell you."

"How long have you been-"

"Since after the Ripper case. After I went back to DC to do the briefings and when you were out there doing those interviews, telling the world your story, I saw a glimpse of the deeper strength you hold. I missed being there, with you. Ethan knew something was up but he said nothing but was supportive when I told him."

"My brother knew about this too?!"

"He said to not doubt you and to trust my instinct. He was right."

"Ethan learned a lot about himself after the Origami Killer case. He learned he could love again and open up to someone."

Norman kissed each of her palms, then moved to her wrists.

"I need you Alex. I need and love you."

"And I need and love you Norman."

She sealed her declaration with a tender loving kiss. It expressed the love that had been growing between them since the first time they had spoken in the hospital. Even Ash had came around, seeing the unbreakable connection they harbored.

"So should we clean up?"

Norman weighed his options: Shower with the possibility of more sex or stretch out on the couch, content and bask in one another's presence.

"I want to just lay here, with you, and a blanket."

"I can go for that," she was liking the idea. "But first," she rose and padded down the hall, vanishing for a few moments before returning with a warm wet cloth. She flicked the switch leaving the kitchen light on. They could afford a few hours rest before dinner.

Her movements were mindful as they swept over the tops of his thighs before rounding his soft member. "That's better."

Norman sprawled out on the couch with his back flush to the cushions. Alex had the Eagles blanket in her hold, the same one that sheltered them when they shared their first kiss. It shut the chill in the air out trapping the warmth between their bodies.

"I thought you wouldn't feel the same way."

"Why?" Norman kissed her shoulder.

"Fear I guess. Like you I was scared."

"But you trusted your instinct."

"Yeah, yeah I did." A lazy smile trekked upward.

He let out a loud yawn then nestled down in the cushions. Alex raked her nails along his forearm, letting her body relax.

"I'll wake you up."

"Sure," she lightly chuckled. "I'll be up before you. But don't worry I'll 'wake' you up."

"Sounds good to me," his lips met her shoulder a second time. "Merry Christmas Alex. I love you."

"Merry Christmas Norman. I love you too."

This had been the perfect Christmas Eve.


End file.
